Nama bakal mertua
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "Jadi lo dari tadi ngapain aja! Hombreng-an sama Sasuke!"/Apa? Hombrengan sama Naruto? Kagak sudi gue. Emak Sakura Mebuki!"/"Nih, kita cari di web sekolah aja yuk!"/"Kizashi itu bro, Kizashinta kita berduaaa..."/"Kisah cinta itu brooo..."/Ya sebenernya engga apa sih, lo tau nama bapak gue. Kan itu nama bakal mertua elo. Biar sekalian, nama emak gue Mikoto." Kata Sasuke kalem./RnR


**Nama bakal mertua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre : Humor (garing) with little bit Romance

Rated : Teens

Warning : Non baku, AU, OOC, humor garing, DLDR! Alur secepat lightning mcqueen.

.

.

Di saat sedang zaman-zamannya mengejek nama orangtua...

"Ya, anak-anak itu di jadikan PR ya. Tunggu saja guru selanjutnya datang. Jangan ada yang keluar-keluar kelas!" Bu Kurenai langsung keluar kelas tidak lama setelah bel tanda bergantinya pelajaran berbunyi.

"Hahh... gila, banyak banget ini soal. Malah susah lagi. Mending kalo tadi gampang." Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

Ino memutar mata. "Makanya, kalo Ibu guru ngejelasin itu, yang diplototin papan tulis, bukan doi." Ino mendorong jidat Sakura dengan jari teluntjuknya.

"Yee... mana bisa melototin doi, wong doi duduk di belakang. Kalo gue liat belakang ya kena lempar penghapus papan tulis lah sama bu guru." Sakura memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Serah lo deh."

"Hoy, hoy, hoy!" Ino dan Sakura berpandangan. Mereka mendengus. Siapa lagi coba, yang manggil pake 'hoy hoy' ga sopan gitu selain 'anak belakang'?

"Hoy, hoy, conge'!" Teriak Naruto. Anak belakang. Iya, Naruto dan Sasuke, yang duduk di belakang Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino biasa memanggil mereka anak belakang. Kalo enggak, anak _behind_. Sama aja.

Ino memutar mata. "Ribut banget sih lo!"

"Ih, gue mau nanya tau. Itu yan di jadiin PR yang mana?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura melotot. "Jadi lo dari tadi ngapain aja?! Hombreng-an sama Sasuke?!" Bentak Sakura.

Sasuke yang dari tadi Cuma nonton menoleh kearah Sakura dan melotot. "Apa? Hombrengan sama Naruto? Kagak sudi gue. Emak Sakura Mebuki!" Sasuke mulai mengejek nama orangtua.

"Jiahhh... ahahaha." Naruto tertawa.

"Siapa sih, nama bapaknya dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gak tau dan gak mau tau." Sasuke berkata dengan nada tajam.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya. "Nih, kita cari di web sekolah aja yuk!"

"Ihhh... kurang ajar lo! Kepo banget sih, nama orangtua gueee...!" Sakura berusaha merebut ponsel Naruto.

"Ya harus lah... jadi bisa diejek." Sasuke membantu Naruto menghalangi Sakura. "Katanya tadi gak mau tau..." Sindir Naruto. Sasuke diam aja.

"Nah! Ini dia!" Seru Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino makin gencar merebut ponsel Naruto. "KIZASHI!" Teriak Naruto.

Sakura menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Gila aja, nama orangtua-nya di teriakin. "Kizashi itu bro, Kizashinta kita berduaaa..." Kata Sasuke ke Sakura. "Kisah cinta itu brooo..." Naruto pura-pura mengkoreksi perkataan Sasuke.

Oke, Sakura sempat baper sebentar sebelum dia menjambak rambut Sasuke. "Oooiii... sakit..."

"Makanya! Elooo yaaa! Mampuuusss..." Dengan gemas Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Kizashi itu bro, Ku Kizashi maki sama mamaku tadi pagiii..." Tiba-tiba Naruto menanyambung.

"Ha.. ha...hahahaha... di cacimaki! HAHAHAHA..." Sasuke makin tertawa terbahak-bahak walaupun rambutnya masih dalam keadaan di jambak Sakura.

"Ino! Cari nama bapaknya si pantat ayam satu ini nih, cepetan!" Pinta Sakura.

Ino mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sip sista..." Sasuke dan Naruto tidak dapat merebut ponsel Ino dikarenakan tenaga Sakura yang lebih besar dari tadi.

"Ini nih, namanya Sak!" Sakura langsung membaca nama yang tertera. "FUGAKUUUU!"

Sakura dan Ino tertawa bersama. Naruto menahan tawa karena tidak mau dibilang kawan jahanam.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata kalem. "Ya sebenernya engga apa sih, lo tau nama bapak gue. Kan itu nama bakal mertua elo. Biar sekalian, nama emak gue Mikoto." Katanya kalem nan adem ayem.

"JIIAHHHHHAHAHAHA..." Naruto dan Ino menyoraki Sasuke dan Sakura, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau guru sudah duduk di depan dan melototi mereka.

Hening.

Pipi Sakura memerah.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

Ino dan Naruto pucat.

.

.

 **End**

Bip bip bap bopp #gaje.

Okee... entah mengapa akoh pingin buat fict nista ini ._. Awalnya ini terispirasi dari doi dan kawannya yang suka ngejek nama orangtua sih. Dan tercipta lah fict gagal ini.

 **Eh, btw IFA 2015 sudah datanggg! Yuk, ikut berpartisipasi di IFA 2015 yukkkk... :3**

 **P.S : IFA bukan lomba loh ya...**

 **Mind to Review**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
